


Cyan And Black Visit Freddy Fazbear's Roblox Pizzeria Tycoon

by SeaCollides



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Five Nights at Freddy's, Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Impostor (Among Us), Based on a Discord Conversation, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Cyan's Foul Mouth (Among Us), M/M, Roblox - Freeform, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, am i the first crackfic for this fandom?? :0, just checked date posted and yes, no beta we die like the impostor, yes i am :pensive:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26420011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaCollides/pseuds/SeaCollides
Summary: "Cyan, what the hell.""Yes?""You brought us to Freedy- no, wait-FreddyFazbear's Pizzeria Tycoon... for what reason [...]?""[...] A date.""I hate you too."Or: Cyan and Black sort out the not-so-established link between them through the shared pain ofFreedyFreddy Fazbear's Roblox Pizzeria Tycoon.
Relationships: Cyan/Black (Among Us)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kokichi and Saihara go to Roblox Pizzeria](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16343495) by [muddie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muddie/pseuds/muddie). 



> I AM SO SORRY.
> 
> Context: whenever I play Among Us with my friends, I made it a running gag that Cyan (the color I main) wants to smooch Black (my friend's main). Things spiraled down to hell from there.
> 
> The Roblox game described here is fictional and does not exist. But I think there are real Freddy Fazbear Pizzeria Tycoons. And I apologize if Among Us actually has canon lore/personalities- I am unaware that it exists. Sorry.
> 
> Black is an overly-dramatic emo/maybe-maybe-not tsundere bitch that can only say heck or hell while Cyan is just... secretly evil and really enthusiastic. Orange has a Bri'ish accent and speaks like a businessman trying to learn teenage slang.
> 
> With that, enjoy this weird thing. It's so cursed. Please kill me.

It was around noon when Black recieved a call from Cyan.

Laying on his bed with nothing to do, he jumped a little at the sudden shriek of his ringtone interrupting the tense silence of his bedroom.

_'AND I, WILL ALWAYS LOOOOOOOVE YOU-'_

_Beep._

Black quickly picked up the phone. He should change his ringtone sometime.

"Hello?" he spoke. 

"Hello, Black!" a cheerful voice piped up from the opposite line belonging to nobody but the neighborhood son-of-a-bitch: Cyan.

"Oh. It's you."

"Don't sound so disappointed. You free to play a game?"

Black sighed and heaved himself off the bed. "Yeah, I guess. Among Us? We only have two people, though-"

"No, dumbass. Not Among Us. Roblox!"

Black nearly threw his phone into the trash right then and there. 

"...Roblox," he repeated, hoping he heard Cyan wrong. "You... _Roblox._ "

"Is there a problem?"

Black closed his eyes and threw the phone.

It smashed into the wall before hitting the ground with a pathetic thunk. Black smiled at nothing in particular, hoping the device broke so he wouldn't have to talk to the idiot anymore.

"Woah! Is everything alright over there?" Cyan yelped. Black screamed into the oblivion of his room. 

"I AM _NOT_ PLAYING ROBLOX WITH YOU!"

"Why not?" Cyan whined. 

"Y-you obviously want to serenade me into playing some sort of- Raise A Family And Live In A Rich House game, right?!"

Silence. 

Then, sniffling. Black stared at his phone (which was still on the ground, never to be picked up again) as Cyan began fake-crying on the other end of the line. 

"I can't believe you think so lowly of me, man. I thought you were my bro!"

"The only bro thing we have between each other is our mutual agreement to play Among Us with the others," was Black's cold reply. Cyan started wailing as tears rolled down his face.

"YOU HORRIBLE SHITSTICK!" Cyan sobbed, crying into his sleeve. "WELL I DON'T CARE- YOU'RE PLAYING ROBLOX WITH ME."

Due to plot reasons, Black suddenly found himself in Cyan's house, preparing to play Roblox with him. 

Black paused to look at his surroundings. "Wait, how did I get here?" 

Cyan gave Black an eerie smile. "Don't question it, now go use that other computer. Toodles!"

Cyan shoved Black off, the creepy smile still etched on his face. 

Black grumbled, unwillingly booted up Roblox, and joined the server Cyan was in, not paying attention to the name of the game. The moment he spawned, he nearly got out of his seat to strangle his teammate. 

In bright, glowing, horribly constructed blocky letters, was the terrifying title of the establishment that chilled him to the bone: 'FREEDY FAZBEAR'S ROBLOX PIZZERIA TYCOON'.

"What the hell," Black whispered. He tried to click the 'X' button to exit the game, but nothing happened. He was trapped in this cursed, unholy land of Freedy Fazbear's, master avoider of copyright.

Still shaking, Black asked Cyan, "Hey, how do we exit the game? Can we play something else?"

"No. Sit the fuck down and complete the tycoon so we can leave."

"I'm sorry but _what-_ "

What sort of nightmare inducing life was he living, Black wondered as Cyan claimed a plot of land, because right now, he was two seconds away from comitting mass Robloxicide.

He jerkily navigated his boxy bacon-haired avatar around, as he was completely new to Roblox. Silently trying to figure out how to work the game, he decided he would never forgive Cyan for this mess.

"Cyan, what the hell," he said after a while of stumbling around the map.

"Yes?"

"You brought us to Freedy- no, wait- _Freddy_ Fazbear's Pizzeria Tycoon... for what reason exactly? To inflict more general suffering on me?"

"Nope. It's because I actually _looooooove_ you! It's totally for a date."

"I hate you too."

Black felt silent tears slip down his face as he began processing dough to earn two dollars per ugly slab of beige.

Things were going smoothly right up until a really loud sound of spooky laughter scared Black into a scream.

"Wh-what was that?"

Cyan shrugged. "Freedy Fazbear's daily haunting." 

Black opened his mouth to say something in reply, but to his horror, an unbelivably large, badly-constructed Freddy Fazbear model with bulging blue eyes popped out of the ground, t-posing, as it unhinged its jaw and screeched. Black threw off his headphones and yelled as his Roblox avatar let out a loud 'OOF' of passing before collapsing into pieces of chunky, Robloxian limbs. 

"That has to be the _stupidest_ addition to a tycoon game," Black whispered as he gingerly picked up his headphones, watching his pathetic bacon character respawn with a glowing aura of temporary peace.

"I personally think it was a good addition," Cyan grumbled from the opposite side of the room. Black shot him a glare. 

" _You_ didn't get murdered by Freedy- Freddy Fazbear. You have no say."

Cyan shrugged. "You might want to watch where you're standing."

Black turned to face his computer screen right before he was ran over by a FNAF-themed truck owned by a pay-to-win player. He immediately oofed again, much to his anger. 

"THAT WAS UNCALLED FOR!" he screeched into the chatbox. The person owning the truck gave him two middle-finger emojis. Black furiously typed back an answer, "#### you and your mom I am going to find the FBI and ####### ###### your filthy ### and turn it into something ############ ##### and ###### you ######### ##### of ########"

The pay-to-winner left immediately after that, presumably to cry to his mommy. Black took it as a win and cackled loudly.

Cyan gave Black a side eye in real life. "Dude, are you done cyberbullying a kid or are you gonna help me with the tycoon?"

Black sighed and looked at the money bar in the top right corner. He had earned 6969 dollars, enough to buy more pizza processors. He smiled and hurried back to the shared plot of land, now built with additional walls and windows (but no roof- why was there no roof? Black decided he doesn't want to know). 

"I'll help," Black said as he jumped onto a pressure plate and bought ten more pizza processors. The pizza processors spat out flat red cubes- which Black assumed were pizzas- that gave him and Cyan a large boost in income.

"Aw yeah! That'll do," Cyan cheered as he started walking on more pressure plates to upgrade the facility- right now, it looked like a dilapidated warehouse prone to contain haunted animatronics hell-bent on killing a certain bacon-haired employee.

After a while of mutual cooperation between the two, a sudden intrusion shocked Black. 

"Hey Cyan? Is that Orange over there in the single-player tycoon spot?" he asked, disbelieved. Cyan's eyes shone with unnatural fury as he snarled animalistically. 

"Fuck, why is Orange here?" Cyan seethed, glowering at the computer monitor. "I thought I made sure he wouldn't be able to find us."

"Is that the reason why you chose such an obscure game?" Black deadpanned. To his utter surprise, Cyan nodded. Black inwardly curled up and died, but was forced back to life due to the requirements of completing the godsforsaken Freedy Fazbear's Tycoon.

"I am _not_ going to let Orange complete his tycoon before us," Cyan hissed as he began furiously clicking his mouse to generate a bit more dough. "Black, take the sword in the weapons box and go murder his ass."

"M-me?! But-"

" _Go._ "

"Alright, alright!" Black choked out, manuevering his avatar over to grab a classic-looking sword. He quickly ran over to Orange's base, hiding the sword so that Orange wouldn't take him as an immediate threat.

' _Heeeeeeey!'_ he typed. Orange's avatar turned to face him. 

_'Cease, pleb.'_

He was then shot in the head by a blue laser gun. He disintergrated into thin air, his character once again letting out an 'OOF' of defeat before his POV hit the ground. Black respawned, fuming, and proceeded to grip his mouse with a little too much effort as he ground his teeth together.

"Cyan," Black started, inhaling loudly. "I accept your proposal to kill Orange."

Cyan smiled, "It wasn't a proposal, but I'm glad you're cooperating."

Black wheeled his chair over to Cyan's side of the room, shook hands with him, and immediately placed his stone-cold gaze on the monitor containing his own avatar. Cracking his knuckles, Black gave his all and tried to finish the Pizzeria Tycoon before Orange did. Unfortunately, Orange was a pay-to-winner, and completed the tycoon before Black and Cyan.

"I am going to _murder_ this son of a gun the next time I'm the impostor,"Black gritted out as he stared at Orange's towering, thirty-Robloxian tall pizzeria casting a huge shadow over the duo in the badly rendered sunset.

"Please do," Cyan whispered back as his avatar lifted a deadly bazooka and pointed it at Orange's plot of land. 

"Wait," Black said, eyes pinned on the bazooka. "You're actually going to-?"

" _Yes,_ " Cyan breathed, eyes shining, before clicking the trigger.

The two of them were sent flying backwards with half of their health depleted at the sheer force of the weapon of mass destruction, but the end results were worth it. Due to game reasons, the bazooka's shot hit its mark and blew up the entire tycoon, forcing Orange to waste his robux and start over from the beginning. 

Orange watched in horror as his masterpiece- his beautiful, thirty-Robloxian tall Freedy Fazbear's Roblox Pizzeria was reduced to flying chunks of lego-like pieces flinging itself all over the map. 

"WHY?!" he wailed, sobbing as his pizza generators were reduced to bits and blocks. "I spent robux on that!"

"Doesn't matter, you're rich," Cyan curtly responded while reloading his bazooka. "I challenge you to a fight. Loser has to delete their account, and never interact with the opposition ever again."

"In Roblox or in real life?" Orange asked, smiling.

"Roblox."

Orange's smile fell. "Boo."

As quick as Cyan's bazooka launched itself, Orange's entire demeanour changed. He laughed, the sun setting just in time as the trio was engulfed by the enroaching darkness of the night. 

"Fight me then," Orange sneered, revealing his blue laser gun that had mercilessly shot Black in the forehead merely half an hour ago. "Your swords, bazookas, and shields have no chance against my long-ranged weapons."

Cyan steadied himself and tucked his bazooka away. He then brought out a silver-bladed sword with a red hilt, the intimidating aura of the weapon shocking Black into silence.

"The Sorcus Sword of Judgement," Cyan provided, sending a piercing glare at his opponent. "You have one last chance to surrender."

"Surrender? You must be touched in the head, I have no intentions to lose to scum like you," Orange spat. He then shot a blast at Cyan, cackling as he did so.

Cyan dodged the laser and ran to Orange's position, swinging the sword at Orange's side. The blade managed to hit its target, and Orange's healthbar dropped to yellow.

"Curse you, fiend! I will yeet your ass into hell for this wound!"

Black, who was away from the personal feud between Cyan and Orange all along, paused at Orange's vocabulary.

It seemed like Cyan was also shocked at the sudden inclusion of teenage slang in Orange's unnescesarily complex sentences, because Cyan stopped attacking for a second.

"...Excuse me?" Cyan asked, completely thrown off his rhythm. 

Orange stopped firing his lasers. "Is... is that not how you use it?"

Black blinked. "I mean, you used it correctly but-"

A sudden sound of a laser firing interrupted Black's explanation as Cyan dropped to the ground, now at red health. Orange darkly said, "You shouldn't have let your guard down, fool."

"CYAN!" Black yelped, scrambling to rush over to his friend's side, but Cyan lifted up a hand and heaved out, "Don't."

Black skidded in his tracks, worriedly flicking his sight between Orange standing triumphantly over his victim's battered body and Cyan, who was currently lying injured on the pixelated ground, probably at one health, losing the battle.

Orange jeered, "You are a fool to think I would surrender, _Cyan_. I will make sure your death will be slow and painful, filthy thot of this land. The felonies you have committed will be used against you in the upcoming trial as I decide your pathetic fate, you might as well ask your dear _Alexa_ to play Despacito for you."

Black paused. "Dude," he said, still standing at the sidelines. "Alexa is a device. Cyan doesn't have a girlfriend. What are you saying?"

Orange blinked. "Whoops. Looks like I am in the fault. Please excuse this textbook Instgram hoe."

Black's eye twitched as he smashed his head into the ground and tried to stab himself at Orange's sudden spike in teenage vocabulary. Cyan groaned and tried to beat his head into the floor as well. 

"That was- that was _so bad_. Oh my God, just kill me already, my ears can't take this torture," Cyan whined, curling into a ball to admit defeat.

Orange frowned. "Wha- hey! Fiend! You cannot just admit defeat after I challenged you to a grand battle between us two men!"

Cyan gave him A Look. "Bruh, _I_ was the one who challenged you."

Orange rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Oh. It seems that you are correct. Then I shall just kill you instantly."

Orange lifted his gun and cocked it, training it on Cyan. Black was about to scream for him to stop when a very loud, very familiar tone of spooky laughter echoed throughout the game.

"Oho," Cyan smiled, giving Orange a thumbs up unbefitting of his current state on the ground, "it seems like we have a little guest."

Black inwardly snickered and spoke up, "It seems like we do have a guest- both Freedy and Freddy Fazbear are most active at night."

Orange gawked at the duo, his confusion evident. "What are you-"

Before Orange could complete his sentence, however, he was brutally slaughtered by a humongous, badly-built Freedy Fazbear rising like a zombie from the ground, t-posing with all its might to shriek at Orange.

Orange immediately died and left the game out of sheer terror.

Cyan shakily stood up and healed himself. He turned to look at Black.

"Comrade," he said with a deeper voice than usual, "I respect your last words to Orange."

"He's dead now," Black heaved with relief. "He won't be bothering us anymore."

Cyan nodded. "Yeah, but no one won the duel," he lamented. "We'll just have to settle things during Among Us game time."

Black turned his POV to look at their tycoon plot. "So," he said, "since we finished the tycoon, the game permits us to leave now, right?"

Cyan turned to look at the tycoon plot as well. "I think we're allowed to-"

Before Cyan could finish his sentence and Black could leave the game, both of them were unaware that they were standing in the middle of a road as a FNAF-themed truck hurtled towards them, instantly sentencing the duo to a classic Robloxian Death.

As Cyan and Black rage quitted the game, Tan exited the truck and stared at the remains of Cyan and Black's avatars.

"Whoops," they said to themselves without any trace of remorse. After all, they were no longer part of the Among Us friend group.

Tan re-entered their beautiful truck that they'd found on the side of the horribly-paved, plastic-y road belonging to the masterpiece of Freedy Fazbear's Roblox Pizzeria Tycoon. They started up the vehicle, ran over Black and Cyan about two more times for good measure, and finally went back to their tycoon plot to finish up some final touches.

* * *

_Flashforward._

"And that," Black grandly announced, "was how I met your father."

Cyan looked up from his phone and gave Black a cold-hearted stare. The Among Us friend group clapped slowly, amazed by Black's bullshitting skills.

"The best story I've ever heard in a long time. Ten out of ten story-telling skills," Red applauded. Cyan shot a glare at Red, who shrunk beneath his gaze.

"But why end it with 'that was how I met your father'? Even if the story is true, you aren't married, nor do you have kids!" Pink innocently asked. Cyan then proceeded to slam down the phone he was holding, the same evil smile he wore ages ago to convince Black to play Roblox with him etched onto his face. 

"DO NOT ANSWER THAT!" he boldly proclaimed, smacking Black over the head. "We're nothing but friends. Black's just being an asswipe."

Pink 'oh-ed' and gave them an okay sign. Lime turned to the reader and gave them a look that obviously meant: _'can you believe these two?'_ because Lime was a fourth-wall breaking, self-aware character of doom.

As the Among Us friend group chatted amongst themselves, a certain truck-happy outsider stared through the windows, still wondering how they could get Black and Cyan to return to their tycoon so that they'd be able to run the duo over one, two, maybe three more times.

Orange decided to stay uninvolved in the conversation.

Black and Cyan were more than happy to allow that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this monstrosity!
> 
> I won't even ask for kudos this time, it's so cursed omfg. Comments are appreciated though, feel free to yell at me about this. Also I'm aware it suddenly acts like they're -in- the game during the fight scene, but I swear it's just for cinematics and dramatic feels.
> 
> What Black typed into the chat, uncensored version: "Fuck you and your mom I am going to find the FBI and fucking murder your filthy ass and turn it into something disgustingly trash and shitty you abhorrent piece of shitcuck"
> 
> Remember when I said Black is unable to say anything more than heck/hell? Well that doesn't apply to Roblox chatboxes.


	2. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small bonus.

"You are a genius among men," Cyan laughed, pressing a kiss on top of Black's fluffy hair. Black hummed, sinking into the warmth of Cyan's lap. 

"But at the very same time, you are a _stupid motherfucking idiot._ "

Cyan bopped Black on the head. 

Black ignored the bop and closed his eyes. "When are we gonna tell them?"

Cyan shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe when Tan stops stalking us and properly asks to let them join the friend group again, I'll consider breaking the news," he said. Black heaved, knowing that would probably never happen.

Lime, being the god amongst mortals, jolted awake in his bed. 

He crawled out of his tangled sheets and ran a hand through his sweaty hair. 

"Oh _man._ " 

Lime booted up his computer and began typing himself a note.

_'To future Lime:_

_Please ensure that Tan re-enters the group so that Cyan and Black can stop being hidden dorks in love._

_Signed,_

_Now Lime, who had just gotten a very bad, very fluffy CyBlack prophetic vision.'_

* * *

Somewhere in Orange's house, the poor man laid on the bed with all lights on, unable to enter somewhere shrouded in full-darkness without being reminded of the horrors of Freedy Fazbear, master avoider of copyright.

Orange shuddered at the memory of the chunkily constructed demon. He curled into a ball and hid under the covers, crying himself to sleep.

Inside the Roblox game, Freedy Fazbear sighed at his failed attempt to make friends. It was such a shame that he only knew how to t-pose, scream, and scare people off with his terrible character model.

Freedy decided it was time to murder his creator- or maybe demand a proper voicebox from him.

He'd decide in the truck.

_Part 1: End._


End file.
